Building Credit (IACH: Kakuzu Route)
by XClayMacionPoint
Summary: Sumire thought she was frugal, boy, was she wrong. The idea of living with a man much older than she is is a bit unnerving. With a touch, the nerves stop shivering with fear and start shivering with excitement, after that will she ever want to leave? [AU - College/University]
1. Don't Start Something You Can't Finish

For the newcomers, a lot has happened in the main posting Intern at the Akatsuki Concert hall, so without reading that you might be a bit lost.

For those not interested in reading the work that this stemmed from here is a quick summary:

Sumire is a college student with a traumatic past, orphaned at an early age, a runaway teen, an abusive, much older ex boyfriend. She finally had settled into an apartment with her friend Haruno Sakura and was excited to obtain a bachelor's in Inter media Arts. She joined the Akatsuki Stage Crew at Konoha University as an intern and spent a lot of time getting to know the members. Seemingly out of no where, Sakura closed the lease for their apartment to move in with her boyfriend Sasuke and Sumire was about to be thrown out onto the street. After an emotionally distressing evening, Sumire admitted her situation to the Akatsuki.

In this world, Kakuzu went to help her first.

Thanks for giving a click. Hope you enjoy it.

XClay

* * *

The strands of her hair stuck close to her face with sweat and tears. She wiped and wiped, only smearing dirt across her skin and pressing the hair to her lips. She tugged the edge of the plaid shirt and rubbed her eyes.

"How much?"

Her body jumped and she shrunk away from the well-dressed man who had appeared in the alley. She walked away as quickly as her exhausted legs would allow her to, still desperately wiping the tears rushing down her face. Through her blurred vision, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she bellowed stepping back and looking up with terrified eyes.

"It's okay…" the tall young man in front of her tipped his head. "Hey, are you okay?"

She glanced back to see if the man in the alley had followed her.

"Is someone trying to hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"…hmm." He put his hands on his hips. "I've seen you somewhere before."

Sumire stared up at him, wishing he would leave her alone.

"I saw you at Konoha University Orientation yesterday!" he pointed at her.

She looked around him hoping for an opening to walk away. When she looked back at his face she saw a large, stunning grin.

"…did you?"

"Yeah! Me and my friends are about to grab some food. You should come along, maybe you'll know someone!"

"…I have to go…"

He gently placed a hand on Sumire's shoulder.

"What classes are you taking your first quarter?"

"U-uh… pre-calculus… um… English one… um…"

"My girlfriends in English one! You can be study buddies!"

"…" she continued to gaze at his bright expression.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you."

"…Koizumi… Sumire…"

He patted her shoulder and guided her into the large restaurant filled with individual tatami rooms.

"We're over here."

He opened a paper screen door and revealed a room full of people his age.

"Naruto-kun." A beautiful dark haired woman was kneeling close by.

"This is Sumire, I met her outside! She's in our incoming class!" he told the large group.

Sumire felt extremely self-conscious with her red eyes, and tattered clothing. She looked down, bowing her head but not speaking.

"Come on in, we just ordered food." A man with spiky brown hair and a slightly fanged grin said.

"I-I'm gonna go to the restroom." Sumire responded and turned on her heel.

The dark-haired woman followed her into the restroom at the end of the hall. Sumire splashed her face with water, grateful to have a moment to clean up.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun can be really pushy sometimes." The woman who had followed her was standing just a foot away.

"It's okay." She patted the water and smiled at her. "He seems like he just wanted to be nice."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Sumire nodded.

"It's nice to meet you."

"What high school did you go to?"

Sumire continued to wipe while answering her question.

"We all came from Konoha High School. We graduated together."

 _That must be nice._

"I have to go. I can't… I can't really afford to…" Sumire gaze became down casted.

"Don't worry about that."

Sumire felt the tears coming on again.

"I… c-can't stay here… I-I look terrible… and… I smell awful…"

A hand was on her shoulder again.

"I insist. It's the least I could do for my new friend." Hinata showed her a smile that was almost as bright as the one that had stunned her earlier.

"If it'll make you feel better." Hinata reached into her purse. "Just use a couple spritzes of this."

Sumire took the small bottle of perfume. She sprayed some onto her wrists and handed it back to Hinata. She rubbed her wrists together then patted them gently along her neck. Hinata set her purse on the sink and pulled out a hair brush and some beauty supplies.

"Here, not that I think you look bad or anything," she began to gently brush her hair.

Sumire remained where she was, watching the pale-skinned woman through the mirror.

"I think Sakura-san and Ino-san have makeup. Would you like to try some?"

Sumire didn't know how to respond. Hinata sent a quick text on her phone. Sumire stared at the device while Hinata returned to brushing her hair. Within a minute two other women entered bathroom.

"You're Sumire!" the blonde exclaimed.

Sumire nodded.

"Yamanaka Ino, it's nice to meet you."

"Haruno Sakura." The pink haired woman bowed to her.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You wanted makeup?" Ino set her purse down and Sakura did the same.

"I-I don't… know…"

"Makeup is essential." Ino was smiling. "Makeup is a girl's best friend."

Sumire raised an eyebrow. Sakura let out a soft laugh:

"I think she means. When you're feeling down, sometimes giving yourself a makeover can perk you up."

"Right!" Ino approached Sumire with a small circular foundation pack. "I think you and I are pretty close in skin tone."

Sumire closed her eyes while the blonde brushed along her cheeks.

"I have some blush." Sakura came next.

"Not too much please." Sumire said, before she could put the brush to her cheek.

The pink haired girl paused:

"You do have a natural flush." She made only a few soft strokes. "Have you used makeup before?"

"Just… eyeliner…"

"Hmm," the blonde narrowed her eyes at her, "but you'd look so cute with eyeshadow!"

"I'm… not trying to impress anyone."

All three girls seemed to pause at that statement, then they started to laugh. Sakura spoke first:

"Impress someone?"

"Why would I wear makeup for someone who doesn't know the difference between a blush and a foundation brush?" Ino was laughing the hardest.

Sakura pulled out some eyeliner.

"Women don't wear makeup for men. That's just what men like to think. Close your eyelids."

Sumire felt she had been let in on some great secret.

"There, wow, eyeliner looks great on you!"

"What about eyeshadow?"

"If she's not used to it, it might irritate her skin."

Hinata slowly turned Sumire until she was facing the mirror. Sumire's eyes widen at the immense change in her complexion.

"You look really cute." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah you do." Hinata agreed.

"Look cute for yourself, no one else!" Ino was grinning triumphantly.

"You can always take it off it you don't like it." Hinata started. "I'm sorry for imposing on this on you, but you just seemed like you needed some change. I couldn't think of anything else at the moment."

Sumire started to blush. The honesty of the three women around her was new and made her chest feel warm.

"It's okay. Thank you." She looked down nervously. "I like it."

"I'm starving." Ino said after a moment.

"Let's go back," Hinata said and they led her out the door.

When they arrived Sakura's demeanor immediately changed.

"Sasuke-kun!" she bounded over to the new face in the group.

Hinata sat Sumire down beside the fanged young man.

"Sumire right? I'm Kiba."

It took a short while for her anxiety to reduce, but after some food and a drink she started to feel something she hadn't felt in a while, normal.

"Sakura how has the apartment hunting gone?" Ino was asking, she was seated beside a pale skinned man with short dark hair.

"I found a place, but I need a roommate."

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you move in with her?"

The man with spiked dark hair scoffed and looked away from her.

"Ne, Sumire-chan, do you know anyone who may need a place to stay?" Naruto was slightly drunk.

"…um… I… sort of do."

Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah… how much-"

"Let's talk about all that after, let's just focus on having a good time!" Kiba interrupted.

Sakura smiled at her, nodding, while the room became filled with excited chatter again.

 **A Year and a Few Months Later…**

"Sumire."

She jumped at the sound of the familiar, extremely deep voice.

"Kakuzu-sama. You startled me."

"I will get straight to the point. You may rent out my spare room."

"Really? That's so kind of you…"

"For whatever your rent was in your old apartment."

Sumire was apprehensive to agree to something so quickly, but she knew at this point she had no other options.

"Thank you." She said softly.

He rested a large hand atop her head and gently tussled her hair. Her cheeks reddened slightly at the touch. When his hand retreated she returned to looking up at him.

"Here, I haven't given you my number yet. You can text me the details or email me…" she said fishing her phone out of her pocket.

He filled the contact screen quickly and handed the phone back to her. He silently walked away from her. She watched his back for a few moments before calling out after him:

"Thank you!"

 **The Following Morning**

Sumire awoke to a loud banging on her front door. She padded over, still in her nightie, and sleepily opened it.

"Good morning miss. We're here to move your things."

Sumire stared up at a tall skinny man dressed in a simple grey uniform. She wiped her eye still trying to understand what he said. She suddenly felt his eyes on her slightly exposed cleavage and bare legs. Her face flushed.

"Um. One moment."

She swiftly spun around and darted into her room. Locking the door behind her, she dressed and came out. The worker was still there waiting patiently outside her door.

"Um… movers, you said…"

"Yes, we've been hired to pack you up. Is everything already in boxes?"

"Um… no. I was…"

"Alright, we'll get started."

He stepped in, followed by another man in a uniform carrying packing supplies. Sumire stood there is shock as her apartment was quickly packed and out the door. _Wait… where am I going… and…_

"Miss, the car is outside waiting for you as well."

"The car?"

"Your ride to your new home, I assume."

"Oh, thank you…"

The movers bowed to her one final time before heading out the front door. Sumire did a final check through of her old apartment before stepping outside. There was a car parked behind a medium sized moving van, a man in a suite was waiting outside the car with a kind smile. Sumire walked down the stairs to the man waiting for her.

"Koizumi-san. I'm here to take you to your new home."

"Oh, okay. I just have to turn in my key." Her voice was dreamy, still incredibly shocked.

"I'll be waiting here."

"Un."

When she returned, he was exactly as he had said, waiting patiently by the passenger side door. He opened it and bowed his head. Sumire nervously stepped inside. She stared out the window at as the building grew smaller and they drove away.

 **X**

Sumire gazed at the traditional housing she stood before. The outside was lined with a large white wall with a slanted paneled roofing. The two large wooden doors in front of her were swung open as the movers brought her few things towards up a stone path that led to a traditional home. The building was huge, like homes she had only seen in photos on the internet, and complete with a thatched roof sliding doors. As she studied the home in front of her she noticed a path leading around to a garden with a small pond. Her legs moved on their own down the path, until she was beside the body of water. A pointed stick of bamboo titled downwards and tapped loudly against the edge of a rock, pouring out the water that had filled it. The fresh water stirred the murky water of the pond, but as it settled she saw gentle ripples at the surface remaining. A koi fish appeared through dark water and she gasped in awe.

"Oh my goodness."

"You've made yourself at home."

She jumped and straightened, turning around to face the voice. Kakuzu was leaning against the railing on the wooden walkway of his home. Just before his crossed legs were a small set of steps. His bare muscular arms were crossed over his chest and he was dressed in a grey pants, grey tank top, and a white hood.

"I'm sorry…" as she looked around she felt a deep flush appear on her cheeks. "I didn't realize I would be coming so early, I… I wasn't able to bring a gift…"

She bowed low, unable to look him in the face.

"I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Come in when you're done getting a sunburn."

She hadn't realized how warm she was until he said it. She recited "pardon the intrusion," slipped off her shoes, and stepped up onto the walkway. She followed him as he padded past the rice paper screen door.

"Your things have been brought to your room."

"Ah… hai… thank you…"

He led her down a short hall another rice paper door and slid it open. Inside her things had been neatly stacked. A brand-new futon was rolled up and left to the side. In her awestruck daze, she simply stood there staring at the room that was larger than any room she had ever resided in.

"Like I said, your rent will be the same as your past one."

"Oh, yes." She snapped out from her dream-like state and reached into her purse to pull out an envelope she prepared the previous evening.

She bowed and held it out to him with her palms facing up. He snatched it from her hand, quickly counted, and walked away without another word.

"…how can you afford this?" she hadn't meant to ask the question allowed, then blushed when she realized she had.

She heard his footsteps pause.

"The previous owners passed away. It came on the market heavily discounted."

"Oh… did they pass away in their sleep here or something?" she said with a soft laugh.

"No," he turned to her, "they were murdered."

The color drained from her face.

"M-murdered… h-here…"

"Ah."

He disappeared into another room. Sumire was trembling in her socks. _Murdered. People were murdered here. Oh god. How? How can someone live in a home knowing that?_ She stepped into the space that was now her room and looked around nervously. _There's no… residual energy… or whatever… right…_ She remained on edge for the rest of the morning and midday as she unpacked her things and stowed them away in the large closet that had been provided for her. When she could hold out no longer she went in search of the restroom.

She exited after completing her business and walked down the hall to where she thought might be the kitchen. Close to the entrance she found it, empty and neat, filled with stainless steel appliances. _I need to buy groceries..._ she thought, _something tells me if I used his ingredient's he'd get really angry._

X

The trip to and from the grocery store had taken longer than she anticipated. When she returned, it was early evening and the street lights were starting to come on one by one. In front of the large wooden doors she realized she had forgotten to ask him for the code to come in. She gently pressed the buzzer and waited for him to answer.

Kakuzu's voice came over and he told her the number without her asking. She punched it in and entered through the small side door. She spotted him in a large tatami room with a television on.

"Kakuzu-sama, have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"If you are alright with it, I will be making dinner."

"Ah."

She wasn't surprised by his generally cold demeanor to her presence in his home. It somehow comforted her. She used the cooking appliances he had to fry some fish and prepare some side dishes while the rice cooker worked. She set out two sets of everything. _Is this what it feels like to be a housewife?_ She wondered as she finished.

"Kakuzu-sama, dinner is ready."

She stood by the wooden table in the kitchen until he entered and even then, waited for him to sit before she knelt and served him fresh rice. _I seriously feel like a housewife._ Eventually she sat across from him and began to eat. A few moments of silence passed, her anxiety rushing through the roof while she hoped what she made was satisfactory.

"You have a talent for cooking."

Her face flushed:

"Oh… no… I'm… not impressive…"

She shyly waved his compliment away as she picked at the small fried fish dish. The rest of the meal was completed in silence. Kakuzu picked up the dishes and brought them to the sink much to her surprise. She wanted to protest, but arguing with him was always a nerve-wracking idea. The water came on and she watched his back as he scrubbed the dishes. Suddenly he cursed and a few sharp ping sounds filled the air.

"Is something the matter?"

She stood up slowly. He was rubbing the base of his ring finger.

"Dropped my ring in the garbage disposal."

"Oh no." She took a step closer to him.

He grunted, still glaring at the stainless-steel basin filled with dishes.

"I could probably reach in there. My hands are pretty small." She leaned over the edge of the sink he was staring into.

He stepped back and she stuck her fingers down into the drain. It crossed her mind that he could turn on the garbage disposal and lacerate her tiny digits, but she put the thought out of her head. She became more aware of a pair of eyes staring directly at her slightly raised bottom. She had risen on her toes to dip her fingers in further.

As she searched for his possession she gathered some courage, then said:

"If you're going to stare at it you might as well grab it."

She felt a twinge of regret at saying it. _That… was super forward… he might get mad… or… I…_

"Don't start something you can't finish."

The statement sent a thrill through her.

"Is that a challenge?" she looked back at him.

She yelped when a large hand gripped her right cheek. She bit her lip to hold back a moan. She found the object she was looking for and leaned back, she rinsed it and set it on counter. His hand slipped off her as she straightened. She washed her hands, pretending to ignore his presence still lingering behind her.

His body pressed her to the sink and she gasped. She felt something hard digging into her bottom and his hands smoothed up from her waist to breasts.

"K-Kakuzu-sama."

"I said," he leaned down to her ear, "Don't start something you can't finish."

 _Why do I get so damn hot when he touches me?_

"I'm not… ready…"

He let his hands smooth down her torso and he stepped back. He took his ring and walked away. She dried her hands slowly on a grey dish rag while looking after the man who had walked back into the main room. _I'm not ready… or am I… I don't know… This… all happened so quickly…_

* * *

Only two routes left to post! Then I will start updating all of them! :D


	2. No Going Back

**A/N: It's been a while... huehuehuehue**

* * *

Night fell and Sumire's anxiety skyrocketed. _People died here. Not only died, but were murdered! How am I supposed to sleep here knowing that?_ Sumire sat up in her new futon. Her mind wandered to the extravagantly soft comforter's overs her legs. _He didn't need to buy me a new futon… he… he always comes off as very frugal. HE BOUGHT A HOUSE FULL OF DEAD PEOPLE FOR PEATS SAKE, but here he goes buying me such an expensive futon… wait… was it heavily discounted? Did…_ She leapt out of the comforters and stepped away from it. _Did someone die in this futon?_ Sumire rotated her hips back and forth, placing her hands on her cheeks, and whining softly. She froze in place when she heard a creaking noise. _Oh god, it's the ghosts of the people. Oh no._ Another creak came from outside the rice paper partition to her right and she darted into the hallway. The entire house was dark except for the small beams of moonlight that shone through the shoji. She remained frozen in place waiting for something to dart across her path.

She let out a scream when she spotted a shadow cast over her body, she spun around, her eyes wide with fear. The owner of the household stared at the small shivering girl, his gaze narrowed. Her body was trembling, she stuttered through his name.

"What's wrong?" he sounded annoyed.

"…g…g…ghosts…y…you're…house…" Tears streamed down her face.

He sighed.

"There are none."

"B-but…creaking…"

He released a short sigh.

"I don't want to sleep alone." She spoke lowly.

"Go to sleep."

Her head fell, the tears still burning her eyes. She retreated to her room and curled up in the plush futon, sobbing as quietly as she could to little avail.

Kakuzu was kneeling beside his own futon listening to the sobs coming from the room beside his. He laid down and tried to ignore the soft hiccups, but he furrowed his brow in annoyance. He climbed out of his futon, rolled it up and headed to her room.

Sumire jumped when she heard the shoji open, but was only minorly relieved to see the tall man standing in the opening. He unrolled the futon he had in one throw and laid atop it.  
"…b-but you said-" she started.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

She winced from the gruffness of his voice, but snuggled into her comforters, her pulse relaxing with the presence of another living being in the room.

"Thank you." She said in a tiny voice, barely audible from beneath the cottony cover.

X

Her eyes fluttered open, the sunlight blinded her for a few moments, but she was soon rising from the futon. She stretched, noticing that she was alone again in her room. _Maybe he stayed just until I fell asleep._ She stepped out, rolled up the bed, and placed it aside so her room was spacious. She checked her cell phone.

Sumire decided to skip her morning class. She had awoken too late to arrive at Konoha University on time. _I'm going to have to change my sleeping schedule, it takes probably a full hour to get there._ She took a quick trip the bathroom, washed her hands and began preparing breakfast. She felt a chill on her mostly bare legs, her shorts only went to mid-thigh. _I didn't realize how cold traditional homes can be._ Sumire set the table while the rice steamed and the seasoned fish broiled in the oven that slowly began to warm air. _I think I could do this for the rest of my life, could I? Be a housewife? Haha, maybe if the right guy came along, someone who could take care of me without making me feel truly dependent or trapped like Hisashi did._ With a pair of chopsticks, she carefully arranged the pickled side dishes. _Probably not though, I would need something else to do. Maybe a part time job or some hobby so I don't feel too tied down._ She shut off the oven and made her way to Kakuzu's room.

"Kakuzu-sama."

She knelt before the rice paper screen. She could make out a figure beyond the thin wall. She called out his name again. When there was no answer she slowly slid open the shoji. Kakuzu was laying atop the comforters of a large futon, shirtless. Sumire padded over to his drowsy form and knelt again.

"Kakuzu-sama, I made breakfast."

Kakuzu had a naturally menacing bearing, but his sleeping form softened her image of him. She did not fear him, she did not fear that he would be angry when she woke him. Her hand gently rested on his shoulder. _All those scars, like he's been torn apart and sewn back together._

She repeated his name while tapping his shoulder with her fingers.

"It's going to get cold." She encouraged, with a gentle push.

She watched his large hand lazily slide along the comforters and rest upon her thigh. Her face reddened when he gripped. She grabbed a couple of thick fingers with her entire hand.

"Are you awake?"

He brushed his hand up to her waist and she used both hands to stop him before he moved higher.

"You are awake, stop pretending!"

He pushed her and she gasped, falling backwards onto the soft tatami. He was above her in a flash. His eyes were half-lidded with a mix of irritation and sleepiness. Sumire curled up a bit beneath him, starting to regret waking him up.

"…I made breakfast." Her voice was higher in pitch.

Realization seemed to come over him.

"It's just you…"

"…who else would it be?"

He sat back onto his heels. _I had forgotten she was here._ Sumire sat up.

"What would you like to drink? Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee."

She was up and out of the room, for some reason eager to fulfill his request. She searched in the pantry and found a packet of instant coffee which she prepared. His eyes followed her bottom as she dashed back and forth between the stove and the small mug on the counter. When she finally completed the small task she carried the cup to his side and set it down with a soft clink. She then took her seat across from him and began her meal. A silence passed as they ate and she mustered the courage the speak:

"Um, Kakuzu-sama."

He glanced at her, but said nothing.

"Thank you for sleeping next to me last night."

He grunted. She giggled slightly. They finished their meal and she cleaned up the dishes.

X

She impatiently tapped her pen against the table. She clicked her mouse rather furiously as she searched and searched through a database. Her roommate was laying behind her with a book in hand. She let out a short huff and threw herself backwards across his legs. He peeked at her from the bottom of his volume.

"I wanted to do my research paper on a particular book, but they didn't have it in the library the last time I checked. Now I have to find another thing to write on." She whined.

"What book?"

She told him the title. She launched herself into a sitting position when she noticed he was sitting up. He left the room without another word and she returned to her laptop to search again. Kakuzu reentered the room and held out a tiny, worn stack of paper, bound in a leather cover. She took it in both hands and gasped.

"This is it!"

"Give it back when you're done."

"Thank you so much!"

He plopped back down onto the floor. Sumire smiled to herself. _How thoughtful. I'm so lucky._

X

Sumire returned to her room after taking a long warm bath. While unpacking her luggage she came across the yukata she had worn for the festival. _It…_ she gently took hold of it, the plastic crinkling in her grip, _it hasn't been that long since I wore it but… I really want to!_ She set it aside while taking out the rest of her clothing. By the time she finished she couldn't hold back anymore. She tossed off her clothing and pulled the yukata around her body, wrapping it. Admiring herself in the mirror, she pulled her long hair up into a tight bun. Her chin titled up and to the side, examining herself in different angles. _I feel so pretty in a yukata. Now I should have some tea._

She walked to the kitchen to find Kakuzu already in the process of heating water. He turned his head and seemed to pause.

"Are you making tea?" she asked.

"Ah." His gaze lingered on her.

"May I have some?"

He grunted and finally looked away. Her eyes followed him as he spooned tealeaves into a small pot and poured the boiling water over it. He set everything on a tray.

She could feel the heat from the oven and fanned herself with her hand.

"It's a little hot in here, can we sit outside?"

"Ah."

She followed him past the shoji and out onto the smooth wooden pathway. They sat beside one another with their legs hanging over the edge and the tray set between them. The air was warm around them.

"Kakuzu-sama."

He took a large gulp of his tea.

"I know you'll never admit to it but… thank you for this yukata."

He wouldn't look at her or acknowledge what she said. The silence returned, this time Sumire feeling more nervous than before. She sipped at her own cup of steaming liquid.

"It suits you."

Her face flushed.

"Thank you." She set the mug back on the tray. "Kakuzu-sama really is traditional. Your house is so beautiful, I've never been in a home like this before."

She tried to maintain the conversation, but she found it exceedingly difficult.

"I feel like I need to wear traditional clothing while in a traditional home. I guess I'll have to buy more yukata."

He made a sound of approval.

"So if I were to always wear a yukata, Kakuzu-sama would find me irresistible?" she teased while placing a fingertip against her bottom lip.

A playful giggle followed her statement for she thought she had made a decent jest. Meanwhile the man beside her was studying the outlines in the wall, his thoughts filled with images of her splayed beneath him in a mess of colorful robes. In the next moment, Sumire slapped at yet another large bug that bit into her flesh.

"I love being outside, but there are so many bugs here!" she huffed, her hands wiping away the remnants of the insect.

The silent man watched her pale legs as she stretched them out in front of her. She shifted onto her hip to reach another spot where her skin had begun to swell.

"Oh no." she whimpered, pressing into the raised, reddened skin.

The tips of her digits left while spots but they quickly turned red again.

Kakuzu stood, picking up the tray with the empty teapot and mugs, then ambled back into the home. She frowned, the emotion of which directed at him, but her gaze was focused on her issue. _Sometimes I wish he spoke more, but I guess it's fine._ He returned with a small white tube in his large hand. He sat beside her with his feet rested on the step below. He grabbed her ankle firmly, but gently and laid most of her leg across his lap.

Her large eyes were wide with a mix of embarrassment and awe. His finger gently massaged an anti-itch cream into the few red swells that had risen on her skin.

"Thank you." Her voice came out softly.

The cream soothed her, but her calm did not remain because his other hand was smoothing upwards underneath her thigh, searching for other bites, or so she thought. Her look fixed on his face and his green irises met hers. His naturally harsh stare caused her heart to pound in her chest. He leaned towards her, the bangs that framed his face slipped forward, brushing against her heated cheeks.

 _Why is it when he puts his hands on me I go nuts? Is it because they're huge? Or because they're rough?_

He gripped the back of her thigh and she let out a weak gasp, her body leapt up, her breathing becoming labored.

 _It's always the same. He touches me and I feel like I'm going to explode._

"Kakuzu-sama." It came out as a whine.

The tip of his nose brushed hers and she could feel his breath across her lips.

"I need you."

 **Elsewhere**

"I guess we can all say goodbye to our chances with her."

Deidara rolled his eyes but he knew the Jashinist was correct. Kisame grinned behind his shot of sake. Itachi's silence and unwillingness to partake in the alcohol demonstrated his agreement as well.

"What are you talking about Hidan-senpai?"

"Once you go Kakuzu you never go back."

Tobi remained energetically confused.

"You weren't there for that one intern… I forget her name."

"Oh, her, hm." Deidara said.

"Yeah, with the brown hair."

"I remember her."

"Well, Tobi," he slung an arm across his shoulders. "Apparently, she had the hots for this bitch."

He pointed a thumb at the blonde.

"Well according to him, she had the hots for him. But she spent one evening as Kakuzu-chan's secretary. And guess what?"

"What?" Tobi whispered eagerly.

"She wouldn't even look at Deidara after that. In fact, it was like we all didn't exist."

"What happened?"

Hidan chuckled, then tipped his head back and swallowed down another can of beer. Tobi looked to the blonde whose irritated expression, while intriguing, did not divulge any sort of answer to his question.

"But what happened?"

"What do you think happened Tobi?" Kisame poked.

"They became good friends?"

Hidan snorted and choked on his drink.

"Yes," he finally said between coughs. "You do become good friends after a good fuck."

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly it is not exactly where I want it to be, but this route is so difficult to write without putting someone severely out of character. Fucking Kakuzu man. Let me know how its going lol. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Beginning

**A/N: Well... here yah go.**

* * *

Her fingers gripped the railing only a foot behind her dark, shuddering head, but no matter how hard she clenched the wood she couldn't ground her consciousness. Ripple after ripple of intense, warm tingles had her eyelids fluttering and her body trembling. Her hips bucked against the large digit pumping in and out of her. Every kiss he planted on her heated skin was yet another explosion through her body.

Kakuzu enjoyed the sight of the flushed woman writhing beneath him. Her every movement caused the colorful robes to slide further and further off her person. The moment her hardened nipple was exposed he descended upon it hungrily, his finger curling zealously within the soft, wet walls.

His lips slammed against hers, earning a desperate moan from the normally shy Sumire. A trail of saliva was left when he raised his head.

"Please, please, please." she whined.

He yanked down the edge of his pants with his free hand and rested his swollen self against her bare abdomen. Only the sleeves of the yukata and the obito were on her body. He kissed along her neck again just as he was positioning himself.

"OI, KAKUZU-CHAN!"

Sumire gasped loudly. Kakuzu sat back on his heels and she flung herself to her feet. She pulled the robes over her body and dashed into the kitchen, down the hallway and back into her room. She shut the door and changed her clothes with frantic, shaking hands.

The severely disappointed Kakuzu tucked his softening length back into his pants and seated himself again on the top step. His brows knitted at the group of drunk men stumbling down the stone path. The lovely mood he had cultivated with the nervous young woman had disappeared.

Hidan tripped and pulled Deidara down with him. They were shouting and kicking at each other and generally rolling around in the dirt.

"Did we interrupt something?" Kisame asked.

He was as drunk as the rest of them, but still more cognizant of the irritated aura emanating from the man staring at them. Tobi was by the koi pond, pointing eagerly to the fish that released bubbles at the surface, but was ignored by the rest of the men.

"Oi, where's short-shit?" Hidan crawled away from the blonde and rose into a lunge position. "You didn't fuck her brains out yet did you? I want to get a round in…"

He nearly toppled over, his slurred words coming to a stop for a moment.

"I want to get a round in before you ruin her."

 _I'm going to change the security code._ Kakuzu thought while silently glaring at him.

"You got any beer, hm?" Deidara was still laying on the ground.

Sumire tiptoed into the kitchen then peeked her head out from behind the slightly open rice paper screen door.

"She's not split in half!" Hidan was on his feet finally.

"What?" she was going to greet them, but the comment surprised her.

"Kakuzu didn't split you in half with his dick! You're fine!"

"What the fuck?"

Kisame was laughing and leaning against the railing. Tobi grabbed Deidara's arm and yanked him up, but his lean body had gone limp.

"Where's the beer?" Deidara followed with a loud annoyed groan as the masked man pulled on him once again.

Irritation now flowed freely from Sumire and Kakuzu. They had been deeply enveloped in a world of their own creation, eager to relieve the sexual tension that had developed between them since they met her second day at the concert hall. Needless to say, something had been ruined.

Eventually the drunk men, plus one Tobi, shuffled their way into Kakuzu's home and seated themselves around the table in the large tatami room. The owner of the home remained in the doorway, his naturally harsh stare fixed in a angry position. Sumire was beside him for a moment, also with a glare, but she asked him:

"Are you okay with giving them beer?"

He grunted, a sound she recognized as disapproval.

"I'll take their wallets first." she added.

His gaze drifted to hers. A half-smile pulled at his lips, seeing the dangerous determination in her eyes.

"Ah."

He enjoyed the sight of her informing them they would have to pay for their drinks. They groaned, but were inebriated enough that they complied. She returned with one beer for each man, excluding Tobi, and they continued their obnoxious chatter. Sumire handed Kakuzu a stack of leather wallets, a tiny smirk of her own graced her lips. He calmly took all of the cash from each one and she returned them.

"Hey! We need more than one beer!" Hidan was yelling.

"One beer, plus fees. You all could barely afford one." she told them as she slapped each wallet in front of it's owner.

"Fees? What fees, hm?" Deidara's chin was on the edge of the table.

"Service fee. Excessive Noise fee. Sitting fee. Breathing fee." she listed off whatever came to her mind in that moment.

Something about the way she was acting was driving Kakuzu internally wild. When she looked up she saw his eyes were glazed. A touch of nervousness returned at the sight, but the way he motioned his head towards the bedrooms made her heart leap.

 _Holy shit._

They both easily slipped away from the men that were arguing about something unimportant. They went to her room, which was slightly further than his from the crowd. The moment the shoji slid closed behind her he was grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. He muffled her moan with a rough press of his lips.  
Her pulse was racing. She knew what was about to happen.

She had thought their activity was postponed until the next opportunity that the mood would be naturally produced, but the current situation seemed to have ignited something in them both.

Neither could wait very long, they had been interrupted at the most crucial moment. It would have been something else entirely if he had already entered her. Now they would feel each other for the first time with the arousing anxiety of being caught looming around them.

He pulled down her shorts and cupped her, eliciting the softest gasp against his lips. He was extremely pleased that she not only neglected to put on underwear, but that she was still soaked from their previous interaction.

 _We're seriously going to do this. Oh my god._ She thought.

As soon as his finger dipped within her she was arching and biting at his bottom lip.

 _Fuck yes we're going to do this._

She stepped out of her shorts as she was backed up to the thin wall. He scooped her up by the backs of her thighs, their mouths still meeting over and over as she tugged down just enough of his pants. Their gazes were locked for just a few moments, as though they were both confirming what they were about to do.

Her fingers guided him into position and he pushed in. Her gasp was louder than both had anticipated for she was not expecting it to stroke at a direct angle against her most sensitive spot. Her eyes nearly rolled back when his hips started to move. She grasped his biceps tightly, feeling it thrusting upwards over and over.

Her euphoria was complete. The concept of being caught no longer crossed her consciousness as the sensation she had been desperate for was being provided to her.

But he was very much aware of the voices coming from the other part of the house. He could see in her expression she was gearing up to release a series of high-pitched cries of ecstasy. He stopped.

Before she could whine in protest he put a thumb to her lips.

"Be quiet or I'll pull it out." he said lowly.

She wouldn't have that. She absolutely would not have that. Her head moved up and down in a nod and he readjusted her against the thin wall. He resumed the strokes, slower, deeper, and more excruciatingly pleasurable than before. Her teeth dug forcefully into her bottom lip. She swallowed every sound bubbling at the edge of her throat.

He quite enjoyed the lustful helplessness in her expression. He hadn't expected this Koizumi Sumire to willingly comply with his demands, sure she was shy but she had come off as self-assured and somewhat demanding more than once. He was quite pleased to discover she was a submissive.

Her shiny eyes were turned on him, her lips moving in the shape of a word.

 _More._

He smirked at her.

 _Please. More._

She continued to mouth please. He could feel her sensitive insides throbbing quite intensely. So he complied increasing both the speed and force of his strokes.

But she gasped.

He slipped himself from her much to her dismay. The voices down the hall had noticed their absence and were wondering allowed where they had gone. He set her down and murmured just against her ear:

"Bring them each another beer. When you come back I want you on your hands and knees."

His thumb was brushing over her bottom lip again. He waited for her agreement and it came in the form of another short nod. One hand gripped her rear and the other gripped up her chin. They shared a soft, almost tender kiss which only made her more eager to fulfill his request. She dashed to her shorts when he released her and slipped them on quickly. In the next moment she was down the hall in the kitchen pulling cold cans of beer from his fridge.

"There you are!"

She didn't care who was talking to her. She only needed to get back to Kakuzu. Every inch of her skin was radiating heat, her body was nearly trembling with desire.

Kisame could see her focus and the dishevelment of her clothes. He grinned from ear to ear. _She's way more adventurous than I thought._ Deidara was asleep while Hidan happily took two of the beers she set down.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Kisame chuckled.

"Somewhere quieter." She snapped.

She returned to find him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. _His eyes._ The look he gave her made her quake with desire. Just as he had commanded, she closed the shoji. She pulled down her shorts to her knees and went on all fours, pointing her exposed bottom in his direction. She begged with her eyes.

"Just as before." he knelt behind her. "Make a sound and I'll pull out."

She braced herself for the impact. She knew he would show no mercy. The name of this game was torture. He would do everything to make her scream. She had seen it in his eyes when she entered the room.

Her anticipation trickled down her thighs. Feeling the tip against her lips nearly caused her to whine. She wanted to make sounds, she wanted to beg him to put it in, but she only dug her nails into floor and waited.

 _Please put it in, please put it in. I feel like I'm gonna die if you don't put it in._

Slowly he stroked downwards to brush her sensitive nub and she jumped.

 _He's just going to torture me like this, but they'll come. They'll see us like this. I can't-_

Her face twisted into shock as her insides were suddenly being pushed apart, but she managed not to make a sound. Her arms wavered under her and she dropped to her elbows, the side of her face pressed onto the tatami.

 _It's so thick and hard. Oh! I'm having such dirty thoughts. This is so weird, why am I so turned on? Did it get bigger?_

Her thoughts became incoherent as he started to move. He kept a hand on her right cheek, using it as a guard so their skin wouldn't quite meet with each of his thrusts. He didn't want to be interrupted after all. The other hand held her waist in position.

 _Why does it feel so good?_

He quite liked the glassy-eyed expression on her face with her mouth hanging open and drool dribbling down the side of her face.

 _It's so good. It's so good. Why can't I just moan? I just want to moan, but if I do he'll stop. I don't want him to stop._

He shut his eyes, his hips naturally picked up the pace. But it was quickly becoming too much for her to withstand.

Her hands were clasped over her mouth, muffling every cry she just couldn't hold in. Her eyelids suddenly fluttered and she buried her face into the tatami. Her body shivered from the orgasm, uncontrollable tremors ran down both of her legs, but she managed not to make a sound.

Kakuzu pulled himself from her. It twitched and released along the straw beneath her still shaking body. When the satisfied haze receded he pulled her towards him. She was half-seated in his lap, looking up at him. He put a finger beneath her chin and whispered in a low husky voice:

"Good girl."

She released a tiny aroused moan and he chuckled, gave her bottom a single smack, then tucked himself away. He left her in her room shivering atop the weaved straw floor and joined the men who had almost all fallen asleep.

Tobi was tangled with Deidara on the floor, both snoring rather loudly and Hidan had fallen against the table. Kisame was still smiling as Kakuzu sat, opened a beer, and took one large swig.

"How's the little one?"

"She's gone to bed."

"She got tuckered out, huh?"

He grunted in agreement.

"Was it good though?"

Kakuzu wasn't taken aback by the question. He knew at least one of them would realize what he had been doing in the back room with the pretty, young woman. In fact, he was glad someone did. Now he could assume they would stop their pursuits of her and he could enjoy her freely. He took another sip and said with an amused tone that was rather unlike him:

"She's perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: Other routes will be updated soon!**


End file.
